comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Professor X/Pre-Vamp Logs
Log(s) happened before the revamp and may not apply in full. Logs NPC'ed *2010-04-19 - An Auspicious Invitation! - Charles Xavier, escorted by Jonothan Starsmore, comes into New York City to meet Andrea Tellierra and her guardian, Jerry Matthers. He invites her to visit Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. *2010-04-26 - The Grand Tour - Following her chat with Jonothan, Andrea and Jerry continue their visit to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, as Charles Xavier gives them the grand tour and answers many of their questions. *2010-04-28 - Silence is Golden - Andrea's first day attending classes at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, and she is welcomed by Scott Summers, and Headmaster Charles Xavier, who then shows her the way to the Zorxx Chamber. *2010-05-14 - Come With Me if You Want to Eat - The Professor, having been told about Lily by Andrea, sends Scott, Andrea and Jonothon to find her and invite her to check out the school. Later, Andrea gives Lily a tour and they encounter Alex, Simone and Bobby. *2010-05-15 - Oops! Jono go BOOOOOOM! - Jonothon's power development reaches a crisis stage at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, when an outdoor gathering including Charles Xavier, Alex Summers and Simone Dawn erupts quite explosively. Andrea Tellierra arrives after the fireworks to assist. *2010-06-01 - A Hound at the Heels - Meeting with Xavier, Scott decides to come to terms with his clouded past. *2010-06-07 - Kyle's Second Chance - The good Professor X goes to Kyle and offers him a second chance to teach and help others of his kind. *2010-06-22 - Siobhan's Hope - Going to Siobhan's home, Xavier and Jean recruit her for Xavier's. *2010-06-25 - Hope for Jono - Simone goes to Xavier to seek permission to assist Jono with stepping toward the future. *2010-07-02 - Where Angels Fear to Tread. Simone joins the X-Men! - Simone formally accepts Xavier's offer to join the X-Men and they discuss her friend Jonas, Emma Frost and few other things! *2010-07-01 - You are not Alone - Jonas has an astral conversation with Professor X. * 2010-07-11 - Professors and Pacifists - Following her talk with Ms. Dawn and then her talk with Mr. Owens, Andrea gets called to the Headmaster's office to speak with Charles Xavier about her unwillingness to fight. This talk goes no better, despite the inclusion of Dr. McCoy, who tries his best to help as well. *2010-07-22 - They Have Issues: Missions Assigned - After Kitty has been kidnapped, Piotr contacts Xavier to start a search party. Pete joins in, and discovers he may end up with more than he ever planned. *2010-07-23 - The World is Larger than the New Mutants - The existence of the New Mutants and the X-Men is officially announced at Xavier’s School, but more than that, Lily finds her calling in life and it lies in another path than the New Mutants. *2010-07-23 - They Have Issues: Kitty Rages and Pete Scrambles - Arriving in England, Kitty is ready to rage against the injustice and underlying fear. Pete on the other hand is scrambling to find her and suddenly two other missing children. *2010-07-24 - They Have Issues: Nanny No More - Finally the investigation is completed, and the X-Men and Pete Wisdom team up to save Kitty! At least, until she teaches others that phasing through electronics is bad. *2010-07-25 - They Have Issues: Ally R Us - After the defeat of Nanny and Orphan-Maker, Xavier meets with Pete for a heart-to-heart conversation, that is meant to establish a new ally relationship. *2010-07-26 - They Have Issues: Kitty's Conclusion - Finally, Kitty and Xavier get to meet face to face! A special invitation is offered, and Kitty snatches it up with a deep passion. *2010-07-26 - The Power of Memories - Meeting with Jonas, Xavier helps him draw details from his past so that he can face the future. *2010-08-07 - Rogue's Trial Period - Meeting with Xavier, Rogue decides to give the school a trial period. *2010-08-12 - Logan Subs - Lily brings Logan to meet with Xavier, where he agrees to sub for Kurt to teach the students self-defense. *2010-08-13 - Kurt Reproduced?! - A surprise visitor appears at the X-Mansion, with so many surprises...wait, Kurt reproduced?! *2010-08-14 - Logan Joins Up - In a case of you help me, I help you, Logan joins the X-Men and X-School. *2010-08-16 - Oooh, a credit card! - Xavier summons TJ to his office to check in on her and ask a few questions, including Logan. Then he gives her something. *2010-08-17 - A Bargain is Struck - A meeting of two like minded individuals gives birth to a new team of heroes in England, not to forget a potential career for Jono, Jonas and TJ! *2010-08-21 - The Difference Between Wants and Needs. - Simone sits down to talk about her concerns of her friend Jonas and plans for a team across the pond. *2010-08-22 - Unlocking Logan's Nightmares - Diving into Logan's mind, Xavier searches for clues to unlock Logan's past. *2010-09-04 - Space Politics: OMG! Aliens! - A space ship crashes in Breakstone Lake and the X-School twitches. (DG: 2010-09-04 - Space Debris Over) *2010-09-10 - Space Politics: Jono is Cooler - After a seemingly simple day, the world explodes into violence and two friends are kidnapped?! *2010-09-11 - Space Politics: Off to Oz - Taking to space, the X-Men join up with the Starjammers to save Alex and Warren. *2010-10-10 - Logan's First Clue - Xavier meets with Logan, providing him with the first clue to tracking down his past.